kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Amagi
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマスです、提督。函館や呉の夜景も今日は綺麗ですよ、きっと。 |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas, Admiral. Nighttime scenery at Hakodate and Kure should've be pretty in this season. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！天城、新年をご一緒できて光栄です！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year to you! I am honored to be spending a new year together! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、今日は特別な日ですね。天城、ご一緒できて光栄です。ふふっ、嬉し。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, today is a important day right? Amagi is honored to be with you! Fufu, I'm happy. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary }} Character Appearance * She has long brown hair with uneven-length bangs. She also has a maple leaf hair ornament on her left temple. She has brown eyes as well as a beauty mark below her left eye. Like her sister, she has large breasts. * Unremodelled, she wears a patterned furisode with her flight deck in guise of a obi (as it is simply too short, a clip-on bow is attached to it) and her banner-rod is wrapped on her back. This actually represents how she wasn't given any planes and was camouflaged in Kure, never to be used in any meaningful way. When damaged, she has a distinctive and unusual pose lying down upon her side, revealing her Unryuu-class gear underneath the furisode. * Remodelled, she wears the Unryuu-class uniform without Unryuu's cloud patterning. She finally wields her banner-rod, adorned with a kagura suzu, like her elder sister. When damaged, her pose was once the same as her unremodeled form, but this was later changed to a more standard damage pose. Personality * By her spoken in-game lines, Amagi has a high-strung, yet still "mature woman" personality, with a lack of confidence in her abilities and constant worry about air attacks. Her depiction in doujin works tend to run more towards the Yamato Nadeshiko end of the spectrum, focusing upon the personality implied by her unusually ornate and formal clothing in her unremodeled state. Notes * Winter 2015 Event, E-5 clear reward. * Winter 2016 Event, E-2 Boss Drop (Easy+) * Fall 2016 Event, E-3 Boss Drop (Easy+) * Spring 2017 Event, E-2 Node Drop (Easy+) * Summer 2017 Event, E-3 Boss Drop (Easy+) * Fall 2019 Event, E-3 Boss Drop (Casual+) Trivia * Departing from the name scheme of the lead ship Unryuu, as they were a modified version of Hiryuu, Amagi & her following sisters utilized the defunct battlecruiser naming scheme. ** That is, instead of dragon-based names, they had mountain names. ** Amagi was last used for the Amagi class Battlecruisers, of which Akagi was a part of. *** To wit, Amagi class Battlecruiser Amagi & Unryuu class Aircraft Carrier Amagi are thoroughly different ships. * Although she was commissioned, she has never possessed an air wing due to losses during the war & as such, never traveled far from a port. ** The 601 Air Group were slated to be her air wing, if not for their deployment in the ''Battle of Iwo Jima''. ** She was permanently moored at an island in Kure Harbor & extensively camouflaged on April 13th, 1945 after light damage sustained from Task Force 58. * Capsized on July 28th, 1945 by Task Force 38 due to attacks on July 24th & July 28th. Her damage was not repaired & she capsized at her moorings. ** It was the same fleet with different command staff. * Tabular Record of Movement on CG Comment by Illustrator Category:Unryuu Class Category:Standard Carriers